The day christmas was crazy
by ilovemickeyandminnie12
Summary: They are at their club for the night to play then Ally has a surprise for Austin will he leave or stay
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The telling

Sorry for the long update I had tons of homework and I don't R5 or Austin and Ally or the songs in here!

Please Read and Review this is my first story

Taryn: Hey Ashley, Rydel, Trish, Dez, Dallas, Ratliff, Ally, Jenna, Riker, and Annie. Can you come backstage please? Thanks. _*They come backstage and Ally was there before Austin*_

Ally: Okay, thanks for coming back so fast. I have 2 announcements I want to make.

Jenna: What are the announcements you wanted to make?

Ally: Can we all keep this a secret especially you Dez?

Dez: Sure I can keep it a secret.

Ally: Well as you all know today is Austin's birthday!

Riker: What are you going to do?

Ally: Well that's the 2nd announcement.

Trish: I might know what the 2nd announcement is?

Riker: Oh no! Please don't tell me that you're pregnant?

Ally: Nope I am not pregnant.

Riker: Phew!

Ashley: Hey Ally, can I take a guess.

Ally: Sure!

Ashley: It's their 15 month anniversary of when they became boyfriend and girlfriend!

Ally: Ashley?

Ashley: Yes?

Ally: That's right!

_*In the dressing room of Taryn and Riker*_

Jenna: _*Knocks on the door* _Can I come in?

Taryn: Sure you can. _*Jenna comes in*_

Jenna: You might want to tell Ally to come backstage right away?

Riker: Why?

Jenna: Austin's here!

Taryn: _*On a walkie talkie*_ Hey Ally?

Ally: Yes this is Ally?

Riker: You might want to come here while you have the chance to?

Ally: Why?

Taryn: I need to help you get ready for tonight's show if you're going to tell Austin.

_*In Ally's dressing room*_

Ally: Mom?

Taryn: Yes?

Ally: Can I tell you something?

Taryn: Sure.

Ally: Will you get mad at me?

Taryn: Nope

Ally: Well I'm pregnant.

Taryn: Finally!

Ally: You're not mad at Austin or me?

Taryn: Nope!

Ally: How will Austin and dad take it?

Taryn: I don't know. Why don't you go ask them yourself? But first why don't you get ready.

Ally: Okay I will. Can you help me get ready please like you use to?

Taryn: Was this before you moved in with Austin before or after?

Ally: MOM! _*There was a knock on the door*_

Taryn: Who is it?

Austin: It's Austin!

Taryn: One moment!

Austin: I just need to talk to you Taryn for a couple of seconds is that okay?

Taryn: Sure! Dallas I will be right back. _*Even though it was Ally*_

Dallas: Okay mommy!

Taryn: Are you okay?

Austin: I just need to ask you and Ally's father something?

Taryn: Sure just let me get him. Riker?

Riker: Yes?

Taryn: Austin wants to ask us something?

Riker: Sure!

Austin: I was wondering if I could ask Ally's hand in marriage.

Riker: Sure you can!

Austin: How can I do it?

Taryn: Tell her you are her sunshine!

Riker: That's how I did it! _*Taryn Blushes*_

Austin: Can I sing it to her?

Taryn: Sure?

Austin: Can I do it tonight?

Riker: Hmmmm…

Austin: _*I hope he says yes*_

Riker: Sure

Austin: Thanks! This is what the ring looks like! _*Shows the ring it's a diamond incrusted with a single November birthstone seeing how Austin and her were both born on the same day, then it is engraved saying I love you Ally and you are my sunshine my only sunshine from Austin*_

Taryn: I have to go! Riker! You teach Austin that you are my sunshine song

Riker: Okay!

Austin: So I will sing it

_*Singing You are my Sunshine*_

Austin: What do you think?

Riker: That's good now you need to practice it in the music room

Austin: Okay

_*Inside _Ally_'s dressing room, Taryn was helping _Ally_ finding something fancy to change into after the second cartoon started*_

Ally: I have nothing to wear!

Taryn: I found something!

Ally: Let's see it!

_*It was a pink sleeveless dress with sparkles and it went all the way down to her ankles. The dress also had gloves which were pink also and had sparkles too and the dress had a pink bow for her hair*_

Ally: I remember this dress! This was the dress that I went to prom with Austin in!

Taryn: Actually I think you should tell him before show even starts showing cartoons!

Ally: Why do I have to do it then?

Taryn: I want you to forget about it then tell him during the first cartoon!

Ally: Oh

Riker: Hello the doors are opening in 5 minutes!

Taryn: That means we have to get you ready!

Ally: Okay

Austin: Come on Ally!

Ally: Where are we going and why do I have my eyes closed and I have my prom dress on?

Austin: You ask too many questions! But to answer your questions, it's a surprise

Ally: Oh and sorry!

Austin: I have something to ask you. But first will you dance with me?

Ally: Sure!

_*The song you are My Sunshine comes on and Austin grabs _Ally_'s hand and lays his other hand on her waist, _Ally_ isn't sure what is going on. Ally then grabs Austin's hand and with her other hand, she puts it on his shoulder, Taryn and everyone else is watching from backstage*_

Austin *sings You are my Sunshine* I love you Ally and I know today is also our 15 month anniversary of when I asked you right on this stage right in the same place we are right now to be my girlfriend but I love you so much and right now I know you are the prettiest girl I've met! I remember the first time I met you. But I will cut to it _*Austin was reaching something out of his tuxedo and Ally was wondering what was he grabbing out of his pocket? The Austin got out a small box and opened it up and then he went down on one knee and asked this* _Allyson Marie Dawson?

Ally: Yes Austin Shor Moon?

Austin: Will you marry me?

Ally: Let me thin…. Y.E.S. that spells YES

Austin: Remember when at Christmas when I was going to sing you a song you got kidnapped?

Ally: Yes?

Austin: Well I want to sing it for you now!

_*Singing All I Want for Christmas is You*_

Ally: Do you have a Christmas wish Austin?

Austin: Yes in fact I do have a Christmas wish.

Ally: Well what is it?

Austin: You're all I wish for Ally!

Ally: Awwwww Austin! That's really sweet of you! I have something to tell you too!

Taryn: Ally!

Ally: Yes

Rydel: ALLY!

Ally: RYDEL! What can I do for you?

Rydel: Bring Taryn and Riker right away

Taryn: What's wrong?

Rydel: Ratliff is crying but he won't tell me why?

Taryn: I will go talk to him.

Ratliff: Hey Taryn I need to talk to you!

Taryn: What's up Ratliff!

Ratliff: I am trying to admit to Rydel that I love her and every time I try, I can't get it out!

_*In Austin and _Ally_'s dressing room, Rydel was getting ready for the show*_

Ally: Wow Rydel! You look cute! Where did you get the dress?

Rydel: I got this dress at Macy's

_*Austin and Riker were helping Ratliff get ready for tonight's show*_

Ratliff: I am proposing to her tonight!

Austin: I hope she says yes!

Riker: I remember yesterday you asked Ally to marry you!

Austin: Speaking of which I wanna sing her something at the wedding with her and I want you to okay it?

Ratliff: Am I part of this?

Austin: Sure.

Ally: Austin you want to help Ratliff and Rydel out with me?

Austin: I am sure Als; I will always have you right here *points at her heart*

Taryn: I need to talk to you Austin please!

Austin: Sure!

Taryn: I need a list of songs from you!

Austin: Okay!

Ally: Hey Austin!

Austin: Yes Sweetie

Ally: Can I tell you something in private?

Austin: Sure

Ally: I'm pregnant!

Austin: Wait whoever did this to you, they will get arrested!

Ally: Austin! Get a grip!

Austin: It's my child?

Ally: Yep.

Austin: Why didn't you tell me this earlier today!

Ally: I was nervous about how you were going to react.

Austin: Hey don't be nervous you told me right?

Ally: Yes I did.

Austin: You will be a great mother I know of that!

Ally: Can I tell you something else?

Austin: Sure Ally! You can tell me anything you want!

Ally: We are expecting twins.

Austin: That's great!

Ally: _*sniff* _I am scared Austin!

Austin: Here I know what will make you better _*Austin sits down on the couch in Austin 's dressing room and _Ally_ cries because she was scared and cuddles her*_ is this better?

Ally: A little bit.

Austin: Yep now you will get ready and I will come in as soon as you're ready because tonight is a very special night?

Ally: What's so special?

Austin: You'll see.

Ally: But I want to kno…. _*Austin kisses her on the lips to make her stop babbling* _I love it when you do that! What was I going to say? Oh yeah see what you do to me!

Austin: Yeah but you love it don't you?

Ally: Yes I love it!

Austin: How will your dad handle this?

Ally: Okay get out please!

Austin: Okay I will just tell me when you are done.

Ally: Okay

Austin: Are you ready yet?

Ally: I just got started!

Austin: Okay.

Taryn: Hey Austin

Austin: Yes?

Taryn: Can I just talk to Ally alone please?

Austin: Sure you can.

Taryn: Knock, Knock May I come in?

Ally: Sure you may come in.

Taryn: Well I have been thinking maybe after the show I will let you and Austin take a vacation without your dad and I.

Ally: Really?

Austin: Can I talk to you alone?

Ally: Sure

Austin: Well I love you

_*Singing Heaven Candlelight Version*_

Ally: I love it! I can't believe you wouldn't die without me! _*Cries*_

Austin: _*I Think I might have over done this gift this time*_

A/n: I will update later


	2. the trip

Ally: I actually have something I want to ask you.

Austin: Sure anything you can ask me is fine.

Ally: You want to go to Disney World with Ashley, Dallas and I?

Austin: I would love too!

Ally: Great! The reason why I was asking you was that; Ashley has never been to Disney World where Dallas has.

Austin: When did we take Dallas for her first trip?

Ally: It was on her 6th birthday.

Austin: How old is Dallas now?

Ally: She is 8 now!

Austin: So it has been two years since then?

Ally: You are smart! I love you when you're smart.

Austin: Oh stop you are making me blush. _*They kiss*_

_*There's a knock on the door. Austin and _Ally _open it and Dallas and Ashley are there*_

Ally: We were just about to get you two!

Dallas: Okay, so are we in trouble?

Austin: Nope! How would you like to go to Disney World for your birthday trip?

Ashley: But my birthday isn't until September.

Dallas: We can celebrate it twice then!

Ashley: How?

Ally: Well we can celebrate it with Austin, Dallas and I.

Austin: Then we can celebrate it with mom and dad!

Ashley: I love that idea!

Ally: Then we have to start packing for Disney then okay?

Dallas: Okay Sissy!

Austin: So Ally will help Dallas pack and I will pack their carry on's with Ashley. Does that sound like a good plan?

All: YES

Dallas: Sissy can I ask you something?

Ally: Sure anything?

Dallas: When you marry Austin, will you love him more than us?

Ally: Dallas! I will love you still when I marry Austin okay?

Dallas: But I am scared because you will stop visiting us and you will go on to live in Timbuktu, and...

Ally: Who said that stuff and wait, Timbuktu?

Dallas: Trish did.

Ally: Austin, mom, dad, and I will have a talk with Trish okay?

Dallas: Okay!

_*Trish is at the reservation desk checking the guest list when Austin, Ally, Taryn, and Riker came*_

Trish: Can I help you?

Ally: Did you tell Dallas something about me?

Trish: No why?

Austin: She is crying!

Ally: Calm Down Austin let me take this.

Austin: Okay _*Looks guilty*_

Ally: _*In her calm voice* _let's take a walk with Taryn to go find Dallas okay?

Trish: Okay. _*Looks at Taryn*_ I'm sorry Taryn for saying a lie to Dallas!

Taryn: I accept your apology. But I think there is one person who needs it more.

Dallas: Is there something you wanted to say to me Trish?

_*Trish goes to Dallas and gives her a hug and tells her*_I'm really sorry for lying to you I didn't know it would hurt your feelings okay?

Dallas: I accept your apology Auntie Trish!

Ally: Would you like tell Aunt Trish where you're going?

Trish: Where are you girls going?

*_Dallas and Ashley go and say at the same time this is what they said* _

D & A: We're going to Disney World!

Trish: Wow

_*Austin looks at the watch realizing that it's time to get home well to His and Ally's house*_

Austin: Well look at the time, we have to go

Ashley: When is the limo going to get here?

Dallas: Yeah when is the limo going to get here? I'm tired of standing here I want to go to sleep and dream of us going to Disney World!

Austin: _*Laughs and looks at Ally* _Well soon maybe if you close your eyes and count to 10 the limo


End file.
